Pareja Destinada
by Caliope Nox
Summary: Adrinette con mucho Lukanette y una pizca de Adrigami para sazonar...
1. Pareja Destinada

Había pasado tanto tiempo, años desde que conocía a Marinette y aún lograba confundirlo, era su novia desde hacía un año y estaba seguro que lo amaba.

Habían luchado tanto, habían peleado por estar juntos tanto que era imposible dudar de su amor por él o del suyo por ella. Eran mitades de un todo y estaban destinados a estar juntos.

El ying y el yang para darse estabilidad y balancearse mutuamente.

Y quizá solo eran tonterías, quizá era solamente su inseguridad hablando pero había algo, una pequeña voz en su mente que día a día ganaba fuerza diciéndole que Marinette no eran tan feliz a su lado como decía ser.

El notaba como sus ojos azules se perdían viendo el atardecer con una nostalgia casi dolorosa muchas mas veces de lo saludable.

Sus ojos verdes no perdían detalle de la manera en la que cerraba los ojos con fascinada emoción cuando ciertas canciones sonaban en la radio.

No podía evitar fruncir el ceño cuando ella saltaba emocionada ante el distintivo sonido que le indicaba un anhelado mensaje en su teléfono móvil y la enorme sonrisa que se tatuaba en sus labios al comenzar a leer.

Adrien no era ciego, sabía que ella se negaba a vivir juntos por que no estaba convencida aún de que podrían estar juntos.

El la había amado como Ladybug desde el día uno y la había querido también como Marinette de manera especial, deseando su bienestar y felicidad.

Pero no podía olvidar que al principio, antes del incidente del paraguas ella lo había odiado, por un malentendido que se aclaró pero lo odió. Y como Chat Noir nunca llego a sentir nada más allá de compañerismo y amistad.

Lo había rechazado tantas veces como héroes que no podía evitar pensar que realmente no lo podía amar, no cuando la parte más honesta y real de él no le gustaba.

Y luego estaban los días como ese, donde había llegado temprano a la casa de sus padres para sorprenderla y la encontró adormilada bebiendo café usando unos pantalones cortos rosados que apenas se asomaban un poco bajo una gran playera blanca con diseño de Jagged Stone que el conocía muy bien.

Adrien odiaba tanto esa playera, la odiaba por que le recordaba que su novia había salido con Luka Couffaine por un largo tiempo antes de separarse como amigos y que el chico partiera a Londres en busca de cumplir su sueño como músico.

Adrien odiaba esa playera por que Marinette la usaba en los días duros como una forma de confort y no es que ella se lo dijera, el la había observado mucho y podía notar sutilezas que antes, en su adolescencia le pasaban desapercibidas.

Quizá era la manera en la que Marinette y Luka rompieron su relación, ambos con una sonrisa y continuaron como los mejores amigos sin problemas aparentes y no era tampoco que desconfiara de ella, la conocía y jamás lo engañaria.

Pero la forma en la que Luka y Marinette podían pasar horas en silencio y aún así se conocían como nadie más lo hacía sentir incómodo, qur años después de separarse y aún recordaban cosas pequeñas como el platillo favorito del otro, la manera perfecta de una taza de café para Marinette o que Luka prefería el té, lo llenaba de celos y lo hacía sentir inseguro.

Sabía que era una tontería comparar su relación con la que ella vivió con Luka pero había algo en el brillo alegre en los ojos azules de Marinette cuando escuchaba una canción de Luka en la radio o veía algún video o entrevista que le decían que quizá ella aún mantenía un afecto especial por el músico que nunca lograría igualar.

O quizá era la culpa, le dijo una pequeña voz interior que sonaba sospechosamente igual a la de plagg, quiza solo te sientes culpable por que algo en tu querida amiga Kagami te atrae.

Suspiro mirando a Marinette subir a su habitación a vestirse para su cita apresurada, le molestaba un poco su impuntualidad pero era parte de ella y definitivamente nunca cambiaría ese aspecto de si misma.

Se sentó en la sala y recorrió con la mirada el lugar, había muchas revistas de moda en la mesita, la mayoría lo tenían en la portada pero también estaban muchas revistas donde el protagonista era Luka. Obviamente eran de Marinette y sin entender por qué volteó algunas para dejar de ver la confiada sonrisa del músico.

La imagen de otra confiada sonrisa llegó a el de golpe y le robó el aliento. Kagami siempre le sonreía así durante sus encuentros de esgrima, ella sabía que era una esgrimista excelente y Adrien disfrutaba mucho cada encuentro. Se veía obligado a mejorar, a dar todo de si y aún más para ganar.

Kagami no tenía miedo de retarlo, de luchar con el o pelear cuando sus puntos de vista eran diferentes y si era honesto era encantadora cuando estaba molesta, sus ojos brillando de furia, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus sorprendentemente delicadas manos apretadas en puños la hacían ver sumamente adorable.

Pero cuando eso ocurría el intentaba desviar su mente, alejarse de esos pensamientos y enterrarlos en las profundidades de su cerebro y pensar en si novia. En Marinette mordiendo sus labios nerviosamente cuando discutían y sus ojos grandes acuosos por la frustración y amenazando con el llanto desgarrador que sabía que daría por finalizado el argumento.

Adrien odiaba verla llorar, se sentía miserable por lastimarla y evitaba discutir para no verla llorar. Claro que no discutían a menudo, Marinette siempre solía acoplarse a sus horarios y era extremadamente comprensiva cuando llegaba tarde o cancelaba de último minuto.

No podía negar que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a hacerlo feliz, ya fuera viendo las películas que el amaba o teniendo citas en lugares discretos pues los paparazzis aún lo acosaban bastante.

No negaría que era feliz, por que lo era pero al mismo tiempo había algo, un deje de algo que le decía que esa felicidad no era completa.

Esa tarde habían decidido salir con sus amigos, Juleka estaba organizando una fiesta de bienvenida para su hermano que estaba regresando a París luego de terminar su gira por Europa.

Había besado dulcemente a Marinette al verla vestida con un etéreo vestido rosa y la había llamado bonita con una sonrisa coqueta, estaba bastante adorable con el sonrojo ligero en sus mejillas y su sonrisa tímida.

Habían llegado al barco donde estaban casi todos reunidos, incluso Kagami estaba allí enfundada en un impresionante vestido rojo. Adrien sacudió su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos traidores y tomó fuerte la mano de Marinette.

Un chillido de felicidad escapó de los labios rosas de su novia al ver al mayor de los hermanos Couffaine y soltó su mano para correr al chico alto que ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

La suave tela del vestido ondeando con el viento, su cabello suelto y esa sonrisa que Adrien odiaba por que era para Luka, ella era su novia pero sonreía así para su ex novio y lo mataban los celos.

Apreto la mandíbula un momento al ver a la ex pareja abrazarse un momento antes de separarse mucho antes de que se considerara inapropiado, pero las miradas estaban allí, la relajada felicidad en el rostro de su novia, la ternura en los ojos de Luka y la lastima brillando en los ojos de Juleka y Rose, ellas también veían el reencuentro y sentían pena por él.

Por qué aunque mi Luka ni Marinette se daban cuenta ellos jamás se habían separado del todo. Adrien no se mentiría más a si mismo, el amaba a Marinette pero a pesar de lo que todos pensaran el y ella no eran la pareja perfecta.

El no lograba que Marinette alcanzara esa imagen serena y feliz. El no lograba que ella se sintiera tan feliz y en paz que eso fuera lo que desbordara su rostro.

En ese momento viéndolos charlar y ponerse al día lo supo. Su tiempo con Marinette se estaba agotando, ella tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de lo que él ya había notado.

Marinette aún amaba a Luka. Adrien no era el indicado para hacerla feliz y se habían estado cegando con la idea de la pareja predestinada durante mucho tiempo, pero si algo comprendía en ese momento viendo a la ojiazul mirando a Luka era que el destino era la suma de nuestras elecciones y ese día Adrien estaba dispuesto a elegir.

Amaba a Marinette, tanto como el primer día que la vio como su Lady, pero no negaría que sentía algo, una atracción por Kagami también y era simplemente ridículo aferrarse a algo como ser la pareja destinada cuando aún eran tan jovenes y ninguno se sentía plenamente feliz estando juntos.

Apenas tenían veintiún años, eran jóvenes y si estaban destinados a estar juntos entonces volverían a estarlo, pero si no era así entonces encontrarían la felicidad por separado.

Adrien sonrió. Una vez tomada la decisión se sintió extrañamente en paz y decidió unirse a Marinette, Kagami y Luka para ponerse al día, probablemente el día de mañana tendría una charla incómoda con su Lady pero esa noche era la vuelta a casa de un buen amigo y estaría condenado si no lo disfrutara.

._.

Esta história esta dedicada a Manu quien creo recordar cumple años en octubre y realmente esta locura de historia nacio hace apenas veinte minutos de no se donde pero las musas mandan y aqui esta.

se que no es un Adrigami pero este escrito sirve para abrir la puerta a una nueva historia para Adrien y Kagami. Asi que no prometo nada pero podria tener algo sobre ellos en el futuro.


	2. Al diablo con el destino

Desde hacía demasiado tiempo Marinette era su amiga al igual que Adrien y lo fueron incluso antes de convertirse en la "pareja destinada".

Pero Kagami no podía evitar sentir ese deje de culpa por amar a Adrien como lo amaba aún después de tanto tiempo y a pesar de saberlo con su amiga.

Tenia veintiún años y aún estaba enamorada de su primer amor y por más esfuerzo que hacía no lograba olvidarse él.

Amaba sus batallas de esgrima donde era retada a dar lo mejor o perder. Incluso cuando discutían por un punto era divertido, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer y peleaban con entusiasmo.

Y sus ojos.

Dios sus ojos verdes la volvían loca y le robaban la capacidad de respirar cuando la miraban con ternura o con una extraña intensidad en momentos en los que ella no debería notarlo, pero lo notaba.

Diablos, lo notaba claramente recorriendo su cuerpo con esos ojos verdes y sabía que no le era indiferente pero que jamás, de verdad jamás traicionaría a Marinette a pesar de su atracción por ella.

Kagami tampoco actuaría sobre eso. Marinette era su amiga, ambas habían luchado por Adrien y había ganado Marinette por lo que debía simplemente rendirse y ser feliz por ellos.

Al menos pensaba eso la mayoría del tiempo, pero verlo esa noche llegar con ella del brazo y sentir sus ojos fijos en su cuerpo vestido de rojo le sonrojo las mejillas y la sofocó.

No puede evitar más sentir lo que siente y se odia porque sabe que a pesar de no querer lastimar a su amiga si él la mirará, si él se acercará ella estaría perdida, caería en sus brazos completamente.

Una mirada, una palabra o si quiera una caricia de Adrien la obligaría a mandar al diablo al destino.

Ella sabía que no estaban destinados a ser pero no podía evitar amarlo. Sabía que no era correcto pero el amor en sí mismo no era un pecado, si actuaba sin importar la felicidad de su amiga entonces si lo sería.

Pero ella jamás lastimaria a Marinette si podía evitarlo.

Su querida amiga Marinette que sonreía frente a ella radiante de emoción y alegría mientras charlaba con Luka Couffaine. Kagami veía esa chispa entre Marinette y Luka, ese cariño especial que se tenían y que muchas veces deseo que se transformara en amor para que Adrien fuera libre.

Se sonrojo al ver a Adrien caminar hasta ellos y sentarse a su lado, cerro los ojos y aspiro su aroma discretamente y por esos segundo fue feliz por el ridículo detalle de que se sentara a su lado y no junto a su novia.

Parpadeo rápidamente alejando tan ridículas ideas y se dejó llevar por la conversación una vez más riendo al imaginar a Luka completamente perdido en Londres y perseguido por algunas de sus fans.

Ignoro los ojos verdes que la miraban de reojo mientras Marinette y Luka reían suavemente y se repitió su mantra "Somos amigos" hasta que las palabras dejaron de tener sentido y deseo marcharse cuanto antes para evitar cometer una locura.

Pero ella era fuerte, ella podía con eso y más y se quedaría, a riesgo de parecer masoquista, pero se quedaría allí, junto a su querido amigo Adrien.

La vida de Kagami solía ser tranquila, rutinaria y a veces un poco aburrida por lo que una semana pasó rápidamente luego de la fiesta casi sin que lo notara.

Al menos hasta que le llego un mensaje de Marinette para invitarla a una noche de chicas en su casa y le contaba que había roto su relación con Adrien.

Miraba boquiabierta el mensaje sin creerlo del todo, incluso pensó que era solo un sueño pero luego de pellizcar su brazo con fuerza y ver que el texto aún decía lo mismo una sonrisa mitad alegría mitad culpa llego a sus labios.

Odiaba que Marinette sufriera pero la sola idea de que Adrien pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos por más pequeña que fuera la llenaba de esperanza.

Borro su sonrisa y le confirmó a su amiga su presencia antes de guardar su teléfono móvil y volver a entrenar repentinamente llena de energía.

Asintió para si misma antes de decidir que ella no buscaría al rubio, si algo podría existir entre ellos entonces sucedería cuando el momento fuera oportuno.


	3. El hilo rojo del destino

Había pasado un largo y difícil día y cuando llegó a casa la noche anterior solo había deseado hablar con Tikki, la extrañaba muchísimo más en días horribles como ese. Se sentía sola.

Tikki estaba en la caja de los Miráculous junto a los otros Kwamis y ella la extrañaba muchísimo.

Tratar con modelos prepotentes, una jefa irracionalmente exigente y que su novio volviera a cancelar su cita de la noche pasada la habían dejado agotada física y mentalmente.

Era tan comprensiva como podía pero esa noche se sentía sola y había esperado al menos un abrazo de Adrien para sentirse mejor. Pero no había podido ser, el tenia una sesión de fotos de imprevisto y ella estaba francamente decepcionada.

Habia sonreído falsamente mientras le decía por teléfono que estaba todo bien y que se esforzará en su trabajo antes de dirigirse a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Se había dado una larga y tibia ducha antes de ir a su habitación y buscar en su armario su pijama rosa y mientras buscaba sus dedos tocaron suave algodón blanco y sonrió al ver la playera de Luka.

El se la había dado mientras salían un día en la playa para que la usara sobre su traje de baño cuando las miradas de algunos pervertidos la habían estado haciendo miserablemente incómoda.

A ella ese gesto la había hecho sentir amada y protegida, además usar la playera de un alto y atlético chico que además tomaba su mano con delicadeza marcaba un límite a los pervertidos de una manera que las miradas fulminantes que intentaba lanzar por si misma no lograba.

Sonriendo se vistió con la playera y sonrió mientras se acurrucaba en las mantas de su cama. Le envió un mensaje a Adrien que no respondió y sonrió al ver llegar una selfie de Luka en pleno concierto de despedida en Londres, su rostro sonriente y el público sosteniendo sus móviles con las linternas encendidas al fondo.

Se durmio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la rodeaba el calor de sus mantas como un abrazo protector y el aroma a pan horneado que se aferraba a cada rincón de su hogar.

Horas después cuándo desperto bajo a beber un café muy dulce y se sorprendió un poco al ver llegar a su novio radiante y perfecto como salido de una portada de revista a horas impías de la mañana.

A veces una pequeña parte suya, la que trabajaba largas horas y dormía poco provocando que se viera ojerosa y cansada casi todo el tiempo, odiaba la imagen tan prístina y perfecta de su novio.

Era injusto que se viera como el modelo que era tan temprano y ella fuera un desastre, despeinada, descalza y con marcas de almohadas en el rostro.

Le sonrió y se apresuró a vestirse, no había esperado su visita tan temprano pero no se quejaría de pasar tiempo con el antes de la fiesta de esa noche.

Se había arreglado solo un poco manteniéndose cómoda para salir a almorzar y una película antes de volver a su casa y arreglarse para la fiesta en el bote de los Couffaine.

Se había decidido por su nuevo diseño, un vestido rosa en corte imperio cuya falda fluía suavemente a su alrededor y había dejado su cabello suelto caer sobre sus hombros.

Adrien la esperaba en la sala, el siempre perfecto no había necesitado cambiarse, simplemente usaba un saco sobre su camisa y estaba listo.

Le había sonreído y besado cuando la llamo bonita y se habían marchado charlando sobre pequeñeces y sus respectivos trabajos.

Marinette soltó la mano de Adrien cuando vio a Luka, su querido amigo Luka a quien tenía más de un año sin poder ver en carne y hueso.

Lo abrazó con fuerza unos segundos antes de separarse y se miraron, no tenían mucho que decir en palabras. Los ojos azules como el mar le decían "Estoy en casa" y sabía que Luka podía ver claramente cuanto le alegraba que volviera.

A la mañana siguiente Marinette desperto baste feliz, tarareando la nueva canción de Luka se marchó a su trabajo donde nada, ni siquiera las constantes excentricidades de su jefa, logró cambiar su animo.

Adrien y ella tenían una cita para cenar juntos en el departamento del rubio, él le había pedido reunirse esa noche y ella esperaba impaciente verlo.

Desde luego que llego unos minutos tarde y se sentaron en la sala, el se sentó en el sofá frente a ella en lugar de a su lado y eso la confundió bastante pero cuando Adrien comenzó que hablar Marinette solo pudo escuchar con la boca abierta.

No podía creer que a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, de todo lo que habían luchado y de las muchas pruebas que superaron juntos Adrien estaba terminando con ella.

Marinette cerró los ojos con fuerza y escucho la voz de su... de Adrien mientras le explicaba que la amaba, que ella era muy importante para él y que no deseaba perderla pero que sentía que su noviazgo no estaba funcionando.

Frunció el ceño al escucharlo hablar de cuán diferentes eran y como no encajaban tan bien como creían al principio. Y entonces nombró a Luka.

Le hablo de como estaba ligeramente celoso de la manera en la que ella le sonreía a Luka, de la manera en la que ella y su exnovio aún eran amigos cercanos y se conocían demasiado.

Le hablo de como se sentía un extraño cuando estaba con ellos y como pensaba que jamás podría hacerla tan feliz como la recordaba ser mientras estaba con el mayor de los Couffaine.

Marinette no podía negar que había sido feliz con Luka, su relación siempre fluía tan naturalmente como el agua del mar sin importar si eran amigos o pareja.

Habían sido novios mucho tiempo sin dejar de ser amigos. Luka era su mejor amigo y había sido un novio estupendo, amable, atento y caballeroso.

Luka había sido su primer novio, no su primer amor pues ese fue el mismo Adrien, pero Luka habia sido quien le mostró que amar era maravilloso cuando además de novios eran amigos y confiaban el uno en el otro.

Era natural para ella amarlo, de la forma que fuera, como su novio o como su amigo. Amar a Luka era simplemente fácil e inevitable cuando el chico era tan amable, tan atento, tan comprensivo y la trataba con un cariño especial que la hacía sentir querida y respetada.

Incluso en la intimidad de su mente podía aceptar que la conocía tan bien que sus manos expertas la tocaban con la misma agilidad y gracia que a su guitarra y aún se sonrojaba a veces al recordar la dulce y apasionada manera en la que había entregado a Luka su virginidad y las muchas veces que habían estado juntos a lo largo de los años.

Y en ese momento al ver a Adrien nervioso frente a ella enumerando las razones por las que no estaban funcionando como pareja estaba aún más feliz de su decisión de compartir con Luka su primera vez.

El recuerdo de esa dulce noche estaba a salvo, nada podría empañarlo. No una mala ruptura, no un corazón roto o una traición por que Luka era sin duda y antes que nada su amigo y sabia que siempre estaría de su lado.

Ella confiaba en él y él confiaba en ella de manera incondicional y Adrien no lograba entender que Luka era su verdadera alma gemela y no por eso quería decir que el romance entre ellos fuese obligatorio.

Luka y ella eran amigos y estaban felices de serlo. Para Marinette eso significaba ser almas gemelas, espíritus afines y que sus vidas estaban encadenadas firmemente la una a la otra. Para Marinette ese era realmente el hilo rojo del destino.

Adrien no entendía que los amaba a los dos de una forma diferente y definitivamente un amor no excluía a otro.

Adrien era su primer amor, el primer chico con quien soñó compartir su vida y una casa, hijos y mascotas. El rubio de ojos verdes que la miraba esperando su reacción era todo lo que había soñado, es decir no todo era perfecto pero ella había creído que si estaban juntos podían luchar por su amor y todo estaría bien mientras no se rindieran.

Marinette suspiro para calmar sus ganas de llorar y lo miro a los ojos mientras hablaba lento y claro al preguntarle si realmente deseaba terminar su relación.

El le dijo que si, que no creía que fuera el momento de estar juntos. Le dijo cuán jóvenes eran y como quizá estaban apurando un compromiso cuando no era lo adecuado. Adrien balbuceante le pedía que entendiera que si su destino era estar juntos entonces en el futuro sus destinos se entrelazarian de nuevo.

Marinette asintió con suavidad y apretó sus labios en una fina línea cuando aceptó. Su relación estaba rota, esa noche habían terminado y contrario a lo que Adrien pensaba no habría un futuro juntos.

Ella había estado dispuesta a luchar contra el mundo por estar juntos pero no había sido suficiente y ya no deseaba luchar más si el estaba dispuesto a rendirse así.

Se levantó y sin decir nada más allá de "Lo entiendo, me tengo que ir" salió del departamento de su ahora exnovio y mientras se alejaba al fin dejo salir el llanto que estaba conteniendo.

Era hora de avanzar y mirar adelante. No podía estancarse pensando en lo que no había podido ser y debía luchar por su futuro. Se secó las lágrimas y le envió a Alya un mensaje, necesitaba desahogarse y un poco de helado seria maravilloso.


End file.
